Tsubasa Shuffle
by KirinRyuu
Summary: a random song mini situations with the Tsubasa Characters


**TRC Mini Shuffle**

**Disclaimer TRC or Tsubasa Chronicles was created by CLAMP. This is only a fan story so I don´t own any of the characters.**

**This fic was made taking the idea from CheyanneChika (who also made some good shuffles, so you can also read them and comment, also I have some for Gravitation and Junjou Romantica)**

**Here are the rules**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. for each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

**here we go now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you ready????????????????**

* * *

**The abyss of your eyes (Stratovarius)**

He wasn´t happy, he didn´t even felt happy and Kurogane could see it, he hated when that damn mage tried to fool him, he could always read the eyes of the people he met knowing if they could be trusted, but this was different.

Those eyes were like an abyss so deep that he wasn´t really sure about reading them correctly, and now that he had discovered some uncomfortable feelings he didn't know how to act around the mage.

For Fye, Kurogane's crimson eyes seemed to be the most beautiful in the world, he liked when he kept his gaze on his blue ones, even if he was mad, but lately Kuro-chan had been avoiding him, maybe because he had discovered the feelings he desperately tried to hide, NO!! That couldn´t be, he had it in control, but then what was bothering the red-eyed?

Later that day he was laying in the grass while staring at the clouds, his vision became black when he saw someone standing in front of him blocking the light, as he sat he saw it was the red eyed

-what is it he asked?

-I give up I can´t know what you're thinking and that pisses me off

-do you care of what I think?

-no forget it, I'm leaving

Definitely those blue eyes were unreadable.

**Gypsy violin (Queen of the dammed OST)**

The sound the violin made, took Fye back to his birthplace, he remembered the markets where all kind of things were sold, know listening to this Gypsy he tried really hard not to cry as he remembered those sweet memories, he had to be strong as he had promised, but it was so hard, suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm pulling him away from the violin and guiding him through the market, he smiled it was only Kuro-doggie.

**Desert rose (Abingdon Boys School)**

They had landed on a new world, this one seemed to be a really huge dessert, and suddenly Mokona screamed: Fye, come here. As he got near he could see that Mokona was pointing to a little thing on the floor.

-What is it Mokona?

-Look Fye, a desert rose, Yuuko told me once that this is a rare kind of rock, it resembles a rose and it has very special powers, do you think we can take it?

-Sure why not, we only have to be careful so it doesn´t break,

Heyyyyyyyyyyy Kuro-pon come here he screamed.

-What do you want Mage? And it´s Kurogane.

-Pick this up

-No way, I´m not picking some damn rock pick it up yourself.

-Ahh Kuro-pon is always so mean, what if I told you this makes someone stronger?

-Huh, fine I'll pick it.

-Fye, Mokona whispered, are you sure it´s okay to tell him that?

-Nah, but I'll be fun when he realizes it…

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own (U2)**

Time, everyone thought we had it, you told us you were hard to defeat. You´re not always right, here we are to help you; listen to me, you have to know my feelings.

And it´s you when I look in the mirror

And it´s you who won´t let me go

Sometimes you can´t make it on your own

See me the way I see you, even if we always fight we have the same soul. That were Kurogane's words as he spoke to the moon wishing he could find the courage to say it someday to Fye; cause he had developed some feeling for that annoying mage. A t first he saw him as an enemy, now he saw him as a friend. Seeing him in the verge of dying he discovered this, yes they made an excellent team, maybe a friend or two wasn´t a bad idea.

**When the night meets the day (Stratovarius)**

Mokona always thought fye was like the day, smiling and encouraging the whole group to be positive. But deep down fye was like the night, he had many secrets. Nobody else seemed to notice this, but she saw how Kurogane always confronted Fye about this. When the night and day became equal maybe he will finally be able to trust them completely. For the time being she could only hope that Kurogane could change fye only a little bit day by day.

**Eternity and a day (Paul Haslinger)**

Days passed, they travelled from world to world, never surrendering, but in Syaoran's heart a feeling of something missing laid awake. He knew the price he had paid for the princess was high, and he couldn't reveal the truth; but the task always seemed to take an eternity; one day he would be able to find the missing part of his heart.

**Far away (Nickleback)**

Far away she had left something important, she wanted to remember. She knew that someone she loved waited, that feeling made her sad but Syaoran's company helped her forget. She had developed feelings for him and wanted to say "I love you"; but the boy seemed to be far away and unreachable, that´s why she prayed that once she got her memories back confessing her feelings will be easier, maybe she really wasn't that far away…

**Open my eyes (The Rasmus)**

Fear, that word hid many things, pain, angst, it spread like fire. Fye knew that war was lost; he had to open his eyes and face reality. One day he will have to fight the past.

Hate was like a ghost, but for Kurogane this had opened his eyes. Once he found his mother's assassin he would be able to have peace of mind, and will get rid of the hate. To open the eyes was hard but necessary if he wanted to live.

**Yesterday you threw away tomorrow (The Rasmus)**

Sakura was a part of Syaoran's life; now to her he was a stranger. Maybe if that day he had stayed at home the princess wouldn't have lost the feathers and today they would be together, instead of travelling and exposing her to dangerous situations. It was too late to regret it, the damage had been done. All he could do now was to try harder to fix a small part of the problems to make a change.

**To the stars (Dragon Heart OST)**

Why? Was love a feeling that destiny had decided to deny him?

The stars looked so pretty tonight but the blonde sitting on the roof with his blue eyes was even more beautiful, how did he fell for him? Maybe when he saw that his gaze was always sad and the fake smiles he gave to everybody made him angry. He saw him sigh, and decided to do something.

-What are you doing mage?

-Ahh Kuro-rin, F_ye said never turning to see him, _ I'm here just seeing the stars, they are beautiful tonight, once I had the dream of going to the stars and far away with my beloved one, however I could never find the one for me.

-hum maybe you didn´t looked hard enough, sometimes what you are searching for is in your eyes but we fail to see it by seeking a ghost. _He slowly walked to him and once he was behind him he told him _but I can help you with that…

_Fye turned to ask him how and was met by his lips, no way!!! He was being kissed by the black-haired and was really enjoying it, maybe destiny just wanted him to search farther, now he could go to the stars and back…_

* * *

**Well that's it for now,**

**please review if you liked it, and if you have comments or suggestions you can also send them **

**KIRIN RYUU**


End file.
